Sir Palamedes
Sir Palamedes was a Knight of the Round Table born in Greece and was considered a man of great honour and skill in battle. He was a devout Christian and would perform deeds in God's honour. His enthusiasm, however, often made him gullible to tricks and he was not very intelligent. He once competed in a tournament on behalf of King Arthur to win the hand of Lady Igraine of Ireland but was defeated by Sir Tristram who became his friend afterwards. Sir Palamedes joined King Arthur's quest to the stars to found Space Britain from aboard Camelot. Palamedes befriended Newrias, a young drow that joined Camelot, and accepted the boy as his squire. Palamedes wore armour that had anti-magical properties to protect it from direct magical attacks. Description Appearance Sir Palamedes wore a suit of golden armour that would shine brilliantly under the sun, though it shone eerily under the moons of Caledonia. He was bulky in size and had long hair that appeared constantly wet and had a finely trimmed beardPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Sir Palamedes is loud, brash and confident. He is entirely unaware of offence he may cause and must be told to be quiet by others. Sir Palamedes holds his honour as a knight as highly valuable and would never betray his knightly vowsPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is keen to keep a killcount and keep score to determine if he is the best of the knightsLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is prone to taking commands too literally, meaning Arthur must often explain to Palamedes when he is not being seriousLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is very empathic for the hurts of others, especially his fellow knights, and will strive to help them in their healing. Relationships Sir Tristram See also: Sir Tristram Sir Palamedes and Sir Tristram were once rivals before they would later become close friends. They are such close friends that they will 'bro hug'Pan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They became friends after their rivalry during the fated tournament of King Óenegus where Tristram defeated Palamedes in order to win Iseult of Ireland for his own liege, King Mark. Newrias See also: Newrias The young Newrias was a drow boy who joined Space Britain after the humans visited Caledonia. He wanted to escape the sexist matriarchal society of Caledonia and he became squire to Sir Palamedes. He usually followed Palamedes around but was also tasked with menial tasks, such as cleaning armourPan Post 140, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Possessions Shining Armour Sir Palamedes wears a suit of shining armour that shines brilliantly gold in the sunlight, though can appear an aetheral white under moonlight. The suit is blessed, allowing it to withstand some magical attacks. Palamedes asserts it is not magical but blessed by the Christian God but, unusually, the blessed affects cannot be detected by Witch-Wardens, such as Egnarts. It can also repel blasts from futuristic weaponsLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Harpē Main article: Harpē It's a Spartan hoplite sword from ancient times, it's hilt curved at the very end to give the hilt a comfortable hand grip. There is no guard, but it's unnecessary thanks to the groove in the hilt. The blade itself is exceptionally thin, able to slice very cleanly - however its fragility means it wouldn't be overly effective against heavily armoured knights. The sword was said to have once been used by Cronos to slay Uranus and later by Perseus to slay Medusa. Silver Sir Palamedes has a horse that he names SilverPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. (a homage to The Lone Ranger'sLone Ranger article, Wikipedia. horse and catchphrase). History Pre-Space Camelot Greece While he still lived in Greece, Palamedes obtained the legendary Harpē. Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 After he united much of Britannia under his rule, King Arthur had made plans to further his domain with Ireland and Scotland. His allies, however, had to return to their own lands in Gaul to counter their rival king Claudas of Berry. King Hoel of Brittany was the guardian to Arthur's sister, Anna, and he would attack Claudas head on. Anna Pendragon went to Vannes where Arthur had landed with his knights and she joined him in the attack against Claudas' rear. Sir Palamedes was the newest knight to join Arthur's retinue, after Sir Kay, Sir Bors and Sir BediverePan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. There the three knights experienced their own separate adventures which involved a lot of minor but embarrassing occurrences, such as the tattoo of a hippo on Bedivere's buttocks. In their absence, Arthur rescued Prince Lionel and Sir Lancelot, as well as the Lady Clare BertilakPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered manPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of ExcaliburPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Irish Tournament Sir Tristram was hired as a Knight of the Round Table after his victories during a tournamentPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During this period of time, King Óenegus was one of the most powerful kings in the British Isles and his armies of Munster would raid the English realms, including Dumnonia of King Mark. To sow further distrust between the English kings, Óenegus staged a tournament and the winner would win the hand of Óenegus' own daughter, Iseult of Ireland. While King Arthur sent Sir Palamedes to fight, King Mark sent Sir Tristram. Tristram defeated Palamedes in a fierce rivalry and won Iseult. However he and Iseult fell in love, even though she was to marry King Mark. When Mark discovered their affair, which began in Ireland but continued in Dumnonia, Tristram was exiled and he went to Brittany. There he met Isolde of the White Hands, daughter to King Hoel, and married her. After King Hoel died, the two of them became Knights of the Round Table under King Arthur. Space Camelot Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain, once beyond the solar system, decided to settle on the planet Caledonia. They created a settlement despite the presence of hostile natives, the drow, who resented the human occupation. Prince Mordred was captured and taken to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In order to combat this new threat, the knights chose to seek allies amongst the drow and Sir Galahad went with a small team to Eberron whilst a major force was sent towards the mountain as a distraction. He went with Sir Gawain and Sir Palamedes. With them was Sir Tristram and his wife Isolde of the White Hands, along with King Mark and his wife Queen Iseult. Sir Galahad isn't familiar with their past but he is well aware there is some feud between the two couples as Queen Iseult and Isolde argue. Whilst trekking through the forest they were met by a single drow outside of the village. She directs them in and they eventually met with guards that took them to the centre of the village and they were greeted by Minister Lysse. King Mark negotiates aid against the rulers of the mountain but Lysse asserts they ought to speak with the owners of the ship, Camelot, which looms over the mountain and has opened fire upon it. They realise there must be an identical ship to Camelot here on Caledonia. After the locals demand that the humans leave, Minister Lysse offered to help them find those that own the other ship - the Boreans of Hyperborea. The group travelled via flying stone, though there wasn't enough room for Sir Gawain so he had to ride a floating paving stone attached to the main brick via a rope to surf behind. The turbolasers of Camelot are erratic, which they speculate is because Morganna le Fay cannot control the systems. As they reached Hyperborea, a land covered in snow with a gigantic orb at its centre, a rogue blast from Camelot hit them and Minister Lysse was crushed by the flying rock. Isolde wanted to animate her corpse but everyone else protested, including Tristram. The humans reached the main city, which was filled with all manner of styles and fashions, and King Mark managed to persuade three Boreans to help them. They asserted just three of them, Benem, Kryst and Tulla, was enough, despite the king's concernPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. Sir Palamedes charged up the mountain to rescue the prince first. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate Seerias. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. On the station, Sir Palamedes was joined by his new squire, Newrias. Newrias was a drow boy who joined them after Caledonia as he was tired of the oppressive matriarchal regime. Newrias was afraid of getting lost and Palamedes gave the sage advice that no brave hero should admit that they are lostPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Sir Palamedes found a wedding chapel off of the main arcade where they were stopped by a Dorf who was guarding the chapel against unapproved divine or magical objects that may cause trouble with the conflicting religions within. Palamedes almost caused a fight with the Dorf but Newrias talked them both down. Palamedes, assured of his religious victory, marched into the chapel but Newrias smelt redthorn lintblossom, a plant from Caledonia, on the dorf and some of his memories began to awaken. As a teenage drow, his awakening was beginning and he was starting to remember his true self and his past lives and he recalled his alchemy. Newrias asked the dorf about his anti-magic attitude and he explained that he didn't personally hate magic but it was his job as a Witch-Warden. He further explained that others of the Myst Sector did hate magic and it was from there that the Witch-Wardens operated. Once the Myst Sector was ruled by a magocracy but the people overthrew them. This resonated with Newrias' desire to be free of Caledonia's matriarchy. As the dorf introduced himself as Egnarts, Newrias responded that his name was Dhae - the first time he remembered his true name thanks to his awakening memories. Despite all the entertainments available, Sir Caelia loves nothing more than sending Knights of the Round Table on stupid quests. She found a Christian Church in the Religious Quarter of the station and sent The Redcross Knight on a quest for the holy spring onion. The Faerie Knight chastises his mother for the silliness but she insists that they like it. Sir Palamedes arrives too late for the last quest but Caelia agrees to find a new quest for him. She sends him on a quest to retrieve the unholy knickers of Morganna le Fay. The Faerie Knight expressed genuine concern that Morgan might kill Palamedes but the knight charged off on his quest. Newrias arrived just too late and had to rush after him. Caelia then asked her son when he would get a girlfriend and give her grandchildren. King Arthur had been winning constantly in the Three Men and a Squid Casino and he, as well as Morganna and Merlin, was thrown out by the security robots. As they were leaving, Sir Palamedes suddenly arrived on a quest from God to retrieve Morganna's underwear, which everyone conceded probably did contain evil magic. Morganna found her magic didn't work against Palamedes shining armour so, instead, she used telekinesis to throw the cartload of Arthur's earnings on top of the knight. When Arthur insisted this was God's will, Morgan buried Arthur under the winnings tooPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle King Caradoc, in a plot to force King Arthur to his will, kidnapped Queen Guinevere outside of her hotel room. Along with Guinevere was also Queen Iseult, so he, and his mercenaries, took them both. Caradoc took them to the Tower of Observance and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh kingLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. King Arthur was in his hotel room where Sir Gawain was drinking copious amounts of wine, judging himself free of parental oversight. When Gawain stumbled and fell flat on his face, Newrias was about to drag him back to his own room when there was a knock at the door. In back The Red Cross Knight who announced that Queen Guinevere had been kidnapped by King Caradoc. Then Sir Robin Dagonet also burst in and fell over The Red Cross Knight, onto Sir Gawain and tangled the three men up before Sir Robin could regain his feet. He was able to report that actually Guinevere was now rescued, but Lady Anglitora had died. Next to enter and make a report was Sir Bors, who gave word that Sir Tristram had almost died in battle but was saved by Sir Isolde but she, in turn, was now in critical care in the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle. Sir Palamedes then came in and fell amongst the other men. He reported that Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere were being attacked by giants, but King Arthur dismissed this as normal behaviour for them. Finally Sir Caelia entered with news that Arthur's cheese farm had been sabotaged by Morganna le Fay, which he deemed to most grave news of allLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As the battle commenced, Sir Bors entered the fray with his sword, Durendel, but he was tackled to the ground. He was saved by Sir Aggravain and his warhammer. Sir Calogrevance constantly gave his enemies the opportunity to cease their attack and stand down but none listened to his long-winded speeches and he was forced to cut them down. Sir Gawain rushed to the aid of Sir Aggravain when an enemy came up behind him and used the Shield of Maccabeus to defend against the vibroweapon. Sir Gawain then moved to rescue Sir Palamedes and cut down the enemy with his sword, Galatine. Sir Palamedes was keeping score of his skills to see if he could win the highest kill count. He was convinced that slaying one of the Dread Masters would gain him additional score and charged off. But even as he approached the Dread Master, he was sent flying through the air by the Sith's Soul-Channelling ability. Instead, Sir Caelia took up the attack and used aether to force its way through his armour and into his body. He was able to push back using his powers and even when she used gales of wind to hold him at bay, he was able to withstand her magic. However he was taken by surprise as the sword Harpē stabbed into his chest. Palamedes had thrown the weapon and used the gales to drive it home. The Dread Master's soul then exploded and burnt up many of his allies and foes alike in the explosion radius. Newrias helped Palamedes up but Sir Gawain is aghast that Palamedes brought the youngster to the battle. Palamedes believed that 'the deep end' was the best way to learn. They are then shot at but Palamedes' armour protects them and he threw himself back into the fray. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrate. After the war was won, there were still many to treat. Merlin was helped in brewing potions and salves by Newrias, the drow squire to Sir Palamedes, whose talents and knowledge shocked Merlin, but she had no time to question it. Sir Tristram expressed the need to treat his wife, Sir Isolde, who had been sick long before the war even started. Merlin asserted that she has stabilised Isolde for now but had to deal with the others. Newrias finished making a treatment that would help Prince Mordred's burns heal better, though not completely, and gave it to Sir Palamedes. Palamedes wanted to know if they could use magic to restore the lost hand of The Black Knight and when Merlin told him to ask Morganna le Fay but she would not allow Palamedes near her. Queen Iseult then arrived to offer her help and Merlin got her mixing up goop. Both of the men reacted with sudden stiffness to the presence of the woman they had both once loved. Merlin sent Palamedes off to Mordred and tasked Tristram with helping The Red Rose Knight figure out how the medical machines from Coruscant workedLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Palamedes is very loosely based on Sir PalamedesPalamedes (Arthurian Legend) article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Camelot Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Greek Characters